


Love Bites

by Thomaddicted



Series: Sterek Valentines Week 2021 [2]
Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomaddicted/pseuds/Thomaddicted
Summary: One would think a happy couple would celebrate an anniversary with a nice dinner, but when you're part of a monster bustin' pack of Supers (and Humans!) business sometimes has to come before pleasure.Even if that means totally abandoning your special dinner for an evening of vampire slaying.Sappy love not your style(s)? Like a little kick ass in your Sterek? How about a pair of ass kicking, bad assing, deeply in love, squabbling about domestic stuff while saving the world husbands?Move over Mr. and Mrs. Smith, here come Stiles and Derek, vampire slayers!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Valentines Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150535
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54
Collections: Sterek Valentine Week





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> Second in the series for Sterek Valentine Week, 2021
> 
> Prompt: Anniversary  
> Rating: PG13 (Strong Language, Blood, Supernatural Violence)

Headlights cut through the near pitch black of the Beacon Hills night. Even though the moon is out, there is a pervading darkness everywhere. Shadows dance with menace in the area surrounding the abandoned shopping center at the South end of Beacon Hills. The engine of the jet black Camaro purred as it coasted into the seemingly abandoned parking lot, lights blaring, the occupants inside already huffing and groaning. An argument was brewing just under the surface the entire trip down there, but it finally broke as the Camaro’s passenger began to strap on a wrist guard.

“Don't take it the wrong way, Der.” Stiles Stilinski said as he tightened the strap on his thigh holster. "I didn’t MEAN anything terrible by it, you know."

“I didn’t SAY that you meant anything about it, Stiles.” The driver, Derek Hale, responded in a calm, even tone. “I just simply mentioned that this was an unplanned, but necessary task.” 

“I understand that.” Stiles responded, just as evenly, as he watched Derek unbuckle his safety belt. “I understand that these things happen.” Stiles scanned the area, before opening the Camaro door and stepping out, checking the thigh holster again, and shouldering a quiver before reaching into the backseat for his bow. “I was merely mentioning that this could possibly have waited.” 

Derek scanned the area, noting movement from the shadows. He stepped out of the car, and gripped his hand through an iron knuckle, the silver tipped spikes glittering in the light of the car’s headlights. “Well, yes, Stiles. In a perfect world, this COULD have waited, except for the fact that, you know, end of the world vibes and all?” Derek made sure an additional set of knuckles were in the hidden pocket of his leather jacket, before just deciding “fuck it”, and grabbing another set from under his car seat. He glanced back at Stiles. “4 o’clock, babe.” 

Stiles nodded, already having spotted the young vamps starting to emerge from the shadows surrounding the building. He knocked an arrow and sent it flying into the skull of one of the vampires charging him. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. It’s the end of the world every week Derek.” Stiles scoffed taking down one more before grabbing a third arrow. “That doesn’t mean we can’t take time for ourselves.” Stiles braced himself as the last young vampire accelerated. Knowing there was no time to shoot, Stiles twirled the arrow in his fingers and jammed the young vampire in the back as he sidestepped the attack. 

“Really, Stiles?” Derek groused, as he swung and connected with another young vampire’s temple, grounding it with a sickening crunch. “You’re going to suggest that we let this all happen.” Derek gestured to the disintegrating corpses near them, and then to more approaching newbie vamps. The commotion had signaled their arrival, and now more pawns were on their way.

Stiles grabbed two arrows and held them just so, pulling them back in his bow, then letting them fly. Each found a target in the center of a fledgling vampire’s chest, dropping them instantly. He had to remember to thank his big sis Allison for all the extra practice she’d been giving him. “I’m just saying, we COULD have had dinner first. There WAS time to do that.” 

Derek squared off against a larger, more mature vampire. Stiles had knocked another arrow, aiming it at the brute to help Derek, but felt himself get tackled, knocked to the ground in a struggle, before feeling the attacker evaporate into ash. 

“Eyes open old man. Can’t save your ass all the time.” 

Stiles looked up to find new recruit Corey Bryant offering his hand to Stiles, before lifting him from the gravel, viscera on a wooden stake gripped in his right hand. Stiles rolled his eyes at the cocky young assistant. “I was killing these things and handling the supernatural since before you had big boy hairs, Bryant.” Stiles snarked, tossing down his bow. “Don’t get smug about it.” The creature had snapped his arrow, and Stiles moved to his next weapon. 

“You’re welcome.” Corey raised a brow before moving past Stiles to get another young vamp as it jumped out of the trees. Corey spun the stake like a hotshot, then jammed it into the younger vampire. Another one appeared out of nowhere, hissing in attack before being dropped by getting a spike kicked into it's sternum, courtesy of Corey's foot. 

“He has a point, you know.” Derek said grappling with the brute he was up against, both his and the vampire’s fangs bared. Stiles drew his bat from his quiver. 

“Don’t you start.” He pointed the bat at Derek before slamming the silver coated barrel into the vampire’s back. The creature hissed and focused on Stiles, which gave Derek a chance to slam the silver knuckles into its neck. Stiles spun and with a reasonable amount of anger, swung the bat, the silver coated end cap connecting with the vampire’s head. “Don’t you start taking his side.” 

“I’m just saying, you know you get distracted when you’re pissed.” Derek said, glancing over Stiles shoulder. Stiles anticipated, and stepped toward Derek before spinning around, swinging his bat in a sweeping motion. Too low to duck, and too high to jump, he connected with another brute’s hip. The vampire hissed at the contact of the silver bat. 

“See?” Stiles said. “Focused and fucking it up.” 

Derek rolled his eyes. The vampire lunged at Stiles, and Derek countered. Stiles grumbled as another one appeared and started to charge. “Did we get rid of all the newbies already?” 

These brutes were more muscled, savage and generally unpleasant to look at in attack. Inch long fangs glinted in the Camaro’s headlights as they bared, heading right for Stiles.

Stiles did his best, maneuvering around the vampire, striking with his bat, only to have the creature grip it away. The beast’s face screwed up into a snarl as it burned it’s hand on the silver coating. Stiles drew two wooden stakes from his thigh holster, managing to bury one in the creature’s leg. 

“Furthermore.” Stiles continued. “I’ll have you know that I spent ALL DAY making that dinner that we’re not eating.” Stiles buried the second stake into the brute’s throat. The creature gurgled before beginning to fade to ash.

“And I appreciate that you went through such lengths, my love.” Derek said slamming his fist into the bruiser vampire’s chest, then twisting it, listening to satisfying sound of the vamp hissing to death. “I love that you think so much of me.” 

“Yeah, well if you haven’t gotten the message over the last five years…” Stiles said, regaining his bat and slamming it into another attacker’s skull. A hard thud, the sound of a ripe cantaloupe splitting open, then the sound of the bodies turning to ash as they died. A very satisfying noise, music to Stiles’ ears. 

“And it’s like EVERY year, something happens.” Stiles taps the bat against the ground, shaking off a lot of unmentionable gore from the body. “The first year was that new Alpha pack, second year was the pack of poisonous pixies, and the third year was the cult...” Stiles counted each of these off on fingers. 

“Stiles!” Derek barked. “A Master Vampire about to take over the town is KIND of a ‘handle this now’ situation, okay?” 

“Why always us, though?” Stiles folds his arms over his chest. “Isn’t Scott a part of this all too? All he does is make out with my sister and ignore his responsibilities.” 

Derek checked the perimeter. No new arrivals. “He helps.” Derek responds with a heavy sigh. “Sometimes.” Stiles grumbled and shook his head. “Ever since they started dating, it feels like…” 

“Stiles. Don’t be that way.” Derek said, moving up to Stiles, and tugging on his mate’s hoody. “After all, it’s cause of them, we found each other.” Derek nuzzled Stiles who giggled, before grabbing a silver knife and flinging it past Derek, catching one last newbie vamp that had been trying to sneak away.

“And they’re helping.” Derek smirked, proud of Stiles’ abilities. “It’s not our fault they needed everyone for this mission.” 

Stiles pouted. “Why must we be so awesome babe?” 

“I know, I know.” Derek rolled his eyes. “That’s precisely WHY you and I handle these things.” 

“And what am I, chopped liver?” Corey asked, walking up to the two bickering husbands. 

“You should be as wanted.” Stiles cuts Corey a look. The young Super was a little too cocky for Stiles’ liking. He was brash, and bold, and FAR too snarky, with a sarcastic one liner for every situation. There was room for only ONE of those in this pack, and Stiles had that position filled for the longest time, thank you. 

Worse, Stiles noticed that Corey also seemed to have a habit of making googly eyes at Derek. THAT, Stiles also had the position filled on. Really, the only use they had for Corey was the fact that he could render himself invisible, thus making him an amazing stealth agent. 

Corey rolled his eyes at Stiles, and blinked a smile at Derek, who looked at Stiles, grinning. 

“Anyway.” Corey continued. “Theo and Liam are on the north side, taking out the last of the brutes. Lydia and Danny are coming in on backup.” 

“Allison and Scott?” Derek asked. 

“Already secured the south end.” Danny Mahealani, the pack’s weapons expert approached, with another quiver of arrows for Stiles. “And Kira and Mason have the East end covered.” 

“They have any troubles with the newbies?” Stiles asked, shouldering his new quiver. Fledgling vampires were the easiest to deal with, but the fact there were often so many of them that attacked at once was the real threat. They had no finesse, but in a mass, they were overpowering and deadly. 

“None.” Danny said, giving Corey a few more stakes, and another set of throwing knives. “Splitting up and forcing them to operate in smaller cells kept them from ganging up on us.”

“Just like I knew it would.” Lydia smiled, happily, curtsying to Corey who was presenting her with a polite golf clap. Stiles frowned at the young chameleon. Danny grinned. “Now we just have to get inside and get the big boss.” 

Pulling out a map of the building, Danny showed Derek and Stiles the best way to get in, and the possible areas for traps, all leading into the areas where the Head Vampire’s lair was located. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Danny asked, as Stiles took the UV bulb bomb Danny had created especially for the occasion. Danny's flash bomb was so bright and powerful, it discharged a blast of light, bright as the sun. Stiles nicknamed these "The Hand of God" Bombs. 

Stiles nodded and tucked the bulb inside of a hidden pocket in his hoodie’s liner. 

“Let’s do this. I’ve got a hot date to get back to tonight.” Stiles snarked, winking at Derek. 

Danny stayed behind, collecting reusable weapons from the ashes, and Stiles insisted that Corey stay with Danny, for protection, of course. Lydia was already gone, moving back to meet Kira and Mason. 

Derek and Stiles crept into the building, and Derek used his senses to reach out, trying to sense any threats. In doing so, he picked up on an angry scent wafting off of Stiles. 

“Honey.” Derek said flatly. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing.” Stiles lied, regretting it instantly. It wasn’t the first time he wished his husband wasn’t a werewolf, capable of both hearing and smelling a lie at thirty paces. 

Derek readjusted his set of silver knuckles, and reached out, pulling Stiles back, shifting in front of the young hunter, before striking the vampire who was waiting to ambush them just around the corner of the hall. 

Popping two shots at the vampire’s jaw, Derek grunted. “Stiles. You know I can tell when you’re lying, right?” 

Stiles rolled his eyes again and drew a new stake from his thigh holster. He flung the projectile at another vamp, who squealed as the wooden spike connected with its skull. “Yeah, Derek. I know that. It’s how you were able to tell early on that I was lying every time I said I hated you.” 

“You know, the food will reheat, Stiles.” Derek offered as they made their way further into the old, abandoned building that housed the holy terror that was this master vampire. 

“It won’t be the same.” Stiles pouted, actually pouted, as a few more newbie vamps tried to attack them at the door. Stiles eschewed his bow and arrows, instead opting for his bat in the close quarters combat. 

“Stiles.” Derek let his tone sharpen a bit. “What is this all REALLY about?” The building's interior loomed before them, a few shadows scurrying about. With is hearing, Derek was able to locate some of the other pack that had made it into the building. Scott and Allison were taking on some brutes not far away. He could hear Theo and Liam whooping and hollering to get the attention of some of the remaining creatures.

“It’s… it’s just…” Stiles felt upset. He was rarely at a loss for words, which is why sarcasm was so handy for him, but not this time. “I just feel like all this matters a little more than I do. Especially these last few months.” Stiles felt himself embarrassed about how selfish that sounded. 

Derek turned to look at Stiles. Grabbing another stake, Derek glanced at his three o’clock position, then flung the stake at a charging vamp. It dropped with a thud before ashing. “Stiles. My love. My mate. My husband.” Derek took a knife and repeated the throw to an attacker at his ten o’clock. “No one in this world means more to me than you. No one ever will.” 

Stiles took a shaky breath, and removed a knife from his holster, and flung it, nailing a vamp that was coming up on Derek’s back. “I know that babe.” Stiles unshouldered his bow again and began to line up shots at a few more incoming vampires. “That’s why I feel stupid saying something about it. I’ve got no right to complain.” Stiles said, loosing arrow after arrow and dropping the vamps. 

“Hey, your feelings are valid.” Derek countered, picking up knives and stakes from the ashy piles of demon dust. “Remember what we talked about? About our feelings being valid at all times.” 

“I know.” Stiles sighed again, nailing one of the creeps in the heart. “Just wish we had more ‘us’ time, than pack saving the world time.” 

Derek nodded, sadly. He gripped a stake and plunged it into the guts of an advancing vampire. 

“I know Stiles.” Derek shook the blood from his hands before reaching into his jacket. He pulled out an envelope. “I was going to wait until after all this, but…” Derek swung hard and punched another vampire in the temple, sending it to the floor. “I think maybe you should open this now.” 

“Now?” Stiles chuckled as he took some recovered arrows and sent them back into the torsos of the new fewer vamps attacking them. “We’ll wait for a bit babe.” 

“Okay.” Derek replied, tucking the envelope back into his jacket, and grabbing another stake from a pile of ash. “Let’s see what we can do about this whole vampire lord taking over the world thing.” 

“Why is it always the world?” Stiles complained, as they dusted the last vampire. “If I had to, I’d just take over a town, or a small city. MAYBE a principality if I were feeling saucy about the whole thing.” 

“Well, Stiles, think about it, if you had been cooped up forever, WOULDN’T you want to try and take over the world?” Derek asked as they made their way down the halls, towards a large, sealed off area. 

Derek took a sniff of the air. “Here.” 

“Are you sure?” Stiles asked, to Derek’s best over dramatic eye roll. “I’m kidding I’m kidding.” Stiles chuckled. He leaned in and gave Derek a kiss. “Always, my Sour Wolf.” 

Stiles took a breath and faced the door. “Okay. Showtime.” 

Then, the floor fell out from underneath him.

Landing in the near darkness, Stiles felt around. Solid ground beneath him, Stiles felt some lumps on the floor as well. They were squishy, and Stiles preferred not to think of what they could be from. Moving as quietly as possible, Stiles found the wall, and pressed his back against it, scooting silently. 

Advancing a little at a time, sometimes having to step over what he felt was a carcass, Stiles finally made his way to what felt like an opening. There was a red light at the end of this hallway, and Stiles advanced cautiously. 

“Come in, come in.” A cold, thin voice called to Stiles. “We’ve been expecting you.” 

Stiles advanced into the red lit chamber. Stiles sees the Vampire standing in the room. It was not what Stiles expected. The Father of all Vampires looked…. Like a preteen. He looked younger than Stiles by at least a decade. His pale skin was smooth and unblemished. A shock of honey blonde hair sat on his head, and his body was clothed in a pair of black slacks, a blood red shirt, and a long black coat that looked like it was made of leather. 

“I know.” The Vampire grinned, showing off two long fangs in his smile. They were pearly white and lethal looking, and Stiles couldn’t keep his eyes from them. “People aren’t ever expecting something like me when they’re looking for the Head of the Vampires. It makes for an excellent disguise.” 

Stiles nodded. “I would imagine.”

The Vampire raised a brow, and raised a goblet, which Stiles could see was stained with blood. “To your health.” 

Stiles nodded, and reached into his hoody, gripping the bomb in his hand. With a flash of movement too quick to react to, Stiles felt the casing ripped away from his hand. The vampire crushed it, and grinned at Stiles. 

“Clever.” He leaned into Stiles' space, locking eyes with him. Stiles found himself transfixed. “You smell very, very tasty.” The vampire drew back. “Tell me, child. Have you ever considered being a vampire?” 

Stiles tried to move away, but the wall behind him was keeping him from that. The Vampire blocked the only entrance. Stiles moved away, trying to stay opposite of the undead being. 

“Far more rewarding than the scent of Wolf I smell on you.” He grinned. 

“Yeah? Well, those Wolves took out all your little mosquitos, no sweat.” 

The Vampire grinned. “Surely you don’t think you got ALL of us?” He seemed to float toward Stiles, slowly. “Some of my best agents are out there, turning people. By now, they’ve gotten most of the town.” 

“It won’t matter, once we kill you. When you die, your strain dies and everyone turned will turn back.” Stiles licked his lips. He tried to gauge the possibility of getting his last hidden blade out of his boot, before the evil overlord killed him. 

“Child. I’ve survived centuries. I’ll survive your little pack of puppies.” The Vampire turned. “And I’ll start with you.” 

A low, thunderous growl sounded, echoing off the walls. The Head Vamp smiled and turned his head, watching the entrance.

Derek growled as he entered the tomb, fingers flexed and claws popped. The Vampire wheezed, chuckling at the new arrival. Stiles watched as the immortal’s nails grew in response. Stiles knew they only had one chance for this to work. Hopefully Derek would succeed. 

Stiles reached down to his boot, grabbing his knife and cutting into the soft meat of his palm. The scent of his blood had the Vampire’s attention immediately, and Stiles watched as it’s fangs dropped, the eyes going full black. Stiles was reminded of the shark in "Jaws", and for a moment, he truly feared for his life.

Stiles closed his eyes, screwing them tightly shut, and praying.

“Stiles.” Derek’s voice was in his ear, and Stiles let out a breath he hadn’t been aware he’d been holding. 

Opening his eyes, Stiles saw Derek in front of him. Derek’s green eyes were a salvation for Stiles, and he felt his heart rate calm down. A smoldering pile of bones marked the only proof of the Vampire’s existence. 

“That was one Hell of a plan.” Derek said, taking Stiles’ hand, and kissing the wound, licking the gash clean. 

“I knew that he’d go for the bomb if I had it, no matter when I brought it out.” Stiles found himself strangely aroused at his mate’s ministrations. 

“I never want you risking your life like that again.” Derek growled, rubbing up against Stiles. “I don’t care how brilliant those ideas are.” 

Stiles tucked himself into Derek, his head under the Wolf’s chin. “I’d do anything to save you.” 

“You saved the whole town.” 

“But you’re the most important part.” Stiles countered. 

“Hey.” Derek gave Stiles a little squeeze before separating. “Now would be a great time to open your gift.” 

Stiles shook his head, first drawing out a vial of holy water, dousing the Vampire’s bones with it, watching as they disintegrated with a hiss. 

Derek held out the envelope. It had a few smears of blood on it now, but Stiles took it with love. He opened it, then pulled out the gift inside. He gazed at Derek with love. 

Emerging from the building, Stiles and Derek held hands. The pack were waiting for them at the Camaro, all smiling at their victory. 

Allison embraced her little brother, and Scott and Derek clapped each other on the shoulder, bumping their heads together, gently. 

Scott turned to Stiles and nuzzled against him. “I’m sorry we interrupted your anniversary, bro.” Stiles grinned and gently bumped his head into Scott’s. 

“Can we try to not make it a habit, bro?” Stiles chuckled. 

“Hey.” Allison said, wrapping her arms around Stiles. “You two need to go have your dinner together, baby brother.” 

“Well, more than that.” Stiles said, “We’ll be gone for a bit.” 

“Really?” Danny asked, smiling. 

“Yeah.” Stiles beamed. “Ol’ romantic Sourwolf here got us some tickets for a second honeymoon getaway.” 

“Nice.” Lydia grinned. “Hopefully this one won’t get broken up, like the last one.” 

"Not where we're going. My hunky husband thought of everything." Stiles grinned warmly.

"Of course he did." Corey said, patting Derek's back fondly. 

Stiles let a small growl sound in his throat, while he stared Corey down. The lean teen slowly backed away. "I'm moving my hand. See?" 

Derek chuckled. He wasn't sure which won of them was more deadly. 

"Stiles." He called out, while Corey hid behind Danny. "What do you say we go have that dinner now?" He hooked his arm around Stiles' shoulder, nibbling on the guy's neck all the way back to the car.


End file.
